


The Short Straw

by kadimi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadimi/pseuds/kadimi





	The Short Straw

The world seemed to tip, the way it does just before you fall asleep.

Castiel opened his eyes.

His ceiling was white and dirty. He stared at it for a few minutes. There were some darker spots, and in one place, the ceiling had a hole in it, a rather large one.

There was a party going on downstairs, of Gabriel and Balthazar's doing. It was loud, and Castiel could feel the bass of the music from his room in the far end of the house.

Castiel had six siblings. The oldest, Michael, was 24 and the second oldest, Lucifer, was 22. They were gone doing business of some kind, separately. They had never kept in touch with the rest of the family. Raphael and Balthazar were twins, but they were about as opposite as humanly possible. They had both somehow gotten gotten scholarships, so they were away at college, on their third year, age of 20. Raphael was strict and straight-faced, all business. Balthazar was smart, but he liked to party. Every weekend he would bring music, alcohol, and lots of people somewhere, which usually ended up being their house, so they could all get wasted and feel like shit the next morning. Castiel didn't much like drinking. Gabriel was 18, a senior in high school. He liked to party as well as pranking people and making jokes, much to Castiel's distaste, but they got along well enough. Anna, Castiel's youngest sibling, was 16, a year younger than Castiel, but a junior like him. Castiel got along with Anna as well.

Castiel's parents were both gone. From the little he heard from his older brothers, his father had left his mother with seven children, and once the older ones where old enough to take care of themselves and the younger siblings, she left too. Never called, never wrote.

No one much liked to talk about their parents.

Castiel got out of bed and walked down the dark, narrow hallway to the bathroom. Without bothering to turn on a light, he bent over the sink. Castiel had always been the one to draw the short straw. He rubbed his face with his hands and stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, not much liking what he saw. He looked away.

But maybe, things could be different. Maybe he could change.


End file.
